The more you hate the more you love
by glossymuzic23
Summary: Usually when they the Dr. of Thuganomics likes someone he plays it cool, so does the Candian Bombshell but they fall in love and things are not so hot
1. Chapter 1

I know this story is kinda retarded but hey, some people seriously don't know how to act when they find "the one"

* * *

The club was at an upbeat atmosphere. The Legend Killer- Randy Orton, Champ- John Cena, HBK- Shawn Michaels and EDGE- Adam Copeland along with Stacy Keibler, Trish Stratus, Amy Dumas and Ashley Massaro.

"Hey here come the pretty ladies," Randy said as he stood up to greet his girlfriend Stacy.

"Aww… you're such as suck-up," she teased.

"Well you like me that way," he said as he kissed her on the lips.

The girls sat down with them. Amy was Adams girl and Shawn and Ashley were currently dating. The guys greeted their girlfriends with soft kisses. John just looked away and rolled his eyes. This annoyed Trish a lot.

"Oh no the Champ is here," she said sarcastically.

"Well at least I am Champ unlike you slut," he said.

"Unlike you I'm not a wanna be I know who I am," she snapped.

"Bitch," he replied.

"Wanna be rapper," she fought.

"Oh no here we go again," Amy teased.

"Why can't you two just get along?" Adam asked.

"Hey let's hit the dance floor," Ashley said as she dragged Shawn to dance with her.

"You guys go ahead I'm not in the mood," Trish said.

"Your loss," Randy said as he went with Stacy.

"Come on Ames you know you want to," Adam pleaded.

"Of course I do," she said.

John and Trish were left on the table both looking on opposite directions.

"Hey you want a drink," he asked.

"No thanks," she grumbled.

"Whatever angel," he said as he walked away.

"Uggghhh…." She whined she always hated that name.

Then Ashley and all the other girls as the guys got them drinks.

"Trish I seriously don't understand why you and John can't get together?" Amy wondered.

"Why on earth should I?" Trish defended.

"Oh I don't know maybe because you like him?" Stacy said teasingly

"Eeeeewwww…" Trish acted all grossed out.

"Why ew? I mean the guy's got looks, and it's not like he came from the ward. It's better him than Mikie." Ashley pointed out.

"Well maybe but still," Trish's voice trailed off as she stared at the champ.

In her mind she couldn't have fallen for anyone else, but she denied all this.

"Hey Champ," Randy greeted.

"Yo," he replied.

"What do you think of Trish? I mean you have a storyline together right?" Shawn interrupted.

"Yeah, I don't why they gave me that stupid storyline anyway," he grumbled.

"Uhh… maybe it's because you guys fight way too much," Adam butted in.

"So what if we do?" John asked.

"Maybe a little too much," Randy said.

"What's your point?" he was beginning to get annoyed.

"Well I don't know maybe you like her man," Adam answered.

"Yeah right, that bitch?" he chuckled.

He looked at her talking to her friends. 'Damn she's gorgeous,' he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay you guys go over here," the crew member said as he directed.

There was going to be a match, John Cena and Trish Stratus versus Edge and Lita.

"1…2…3…" the crew member called.

"Okay Trish I know that you are confident about this match but we need to…" he was cut short.

"John shut up! You're with the 6 time Women's Champ so just shut up!" she yelled.

"Make me," he said.

"Oh you want me to do it for you?" she replied.

"Yeah come on I kn…" he was cut short again.

She kissed him for about 5 seconds.

"Do you think that would make me shut up?" he asked.

"Well it should," she said licking her lips.

"You don't ever kiss John Cena like that," he roared.

"Then how should I?" she folded her arms.

"Like this," he whispered.

He grabbed her waist and kissed her tenderly. She reacted to it and wrapped her arms around him. Then he slowly pinned her to the wall.

"That how you kiss the champ," he said and walked away.

The cameras drove to another direction.

"Yuk eeww… that was the worst," Trish whined.

"You don't know what a good kiss was even if it bit you in the ass," he shot at her.

"The worst part is, if we win this, we have to do it again," she complained.

"Well you do want that championship back?" he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"So better just deal with it. Anyway like I told you, you're with the champ," he said and walked away.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes.

Before the match began, Mr. McMahon appeared in the big screen.

"Okay to make this a little more interesting. The winner of this match will be in running for the Inter-Gender championship," he roared.

The crowds cheered.

The match came and went.

John Cena FUed the Game and went for the pin, he kicked out.

He then gave him the STFU and finally the game submitted.

"Ahhh…. Mickie James screamed. She didn't want to see her idol make-out with John Cena and she hated the fact that she lost the Women's Title.

"Pucker up bitch," John whispered to her.

He grabbed her waist with one arm as he used the other one to raise the WWE Championship. She followed along.

He kissed her so passionately that he had to be accused of wanting her.

She followed so gracefully that you'd never think she hated the man.

He slowly let her go and escorted her up the ramp.

As soon as she was in her locker room she leaned at the wall and then slid down slowly. She couldn't believe that happened. He was so fucking beautiful!

He soon ran to his locker room and began to jump up and down.

"Oh yeah! That girl, oh my god! Wow!" he yelled. He celebrated his kiss with her went perfectly.

The next week on RAW…

"The following contest is scheduled for elimination. All the participating superstars can eliminate each other and the same rules for all the divas. Last person standing wins the championship for both him or her and his or her partner," Lillian announced.

First couple to go through the curtains was Edge and Lita then followed by John Cena and Trish.

"You know what to do right?" Trish asked as they made their way into the ring.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied.

As they stepped onto the canvas they were already in a physical match. John was able to FU Edge. Trish gave a chick kick to Lita and the two began a cat fight.

Then Randy Orton and Stacy followed.

Lita and Trish teamed together and threw Stacy out of the ring. The three men were still getting physical.

Soon came out Shawn Michaels and Ashley. Now everything was tied together. Soon Randy and Shawn made an alliance versus John and Edge.

John and Edge threw out the Legend Killer. Soon Trish and Ashley threw Lita off the top rope. Ashley attempted to throw Trish but she pulled the top rope and slid under.

Soon John was able to throw out Shawn Michaels. It was back to square one for the men.

Ashley once again was beginning to throw Trish out but things went the other way around. Ashley was dragged over the top rope resulting her to crash onto the floor.

John and Edge were still in the match as Trish watched from a corner. Then she realized that John was loosing. She didn't know what came over her, but she gave Edge a chick kick. Soon Cena was able to FU him out of the ring.

"Here are your first Inter-gender champions, WWE Champion John Cena and WWE Women's Champion Trish Stratus," Lillian yelled.

"Thanks," Trish said shyly.

"For what?" he asked as they were walking up the ramp.

"This," she said showing the belts.

"Well yeah sure," he said.

Everyone was in the catering room and Mr. McMahon came in.

"Okay for a successful match tonight I am throwing a special party for the first inter-gender championship match. I would like to request all the participants to bring their partners for their date. Thank you," he announced and the walked out.

"Oh yeah as if I would wanna take you on a date," John said to Trish.

"As if I would want to go with you," Trish snapped.

"Uh-uh you guys heard Vince you two have to go with each other," Paul said hearing the conversation.

"You're not serious," John said looking at him.

"Well, you have to. You guys are the champs then you won't go on a date?" Paul pointed out.

Trish pouted.

He turned his back from her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay you should at least wear something that says, 'I got the champ as a date and you losers can just bow down at my glory," he told her.

"I don't have to because you ain't telling me what I need to wear. Besides I don't need your fashion advice," she said.

The two were having an argument the morning of the party.

Later that day…

He was in her room waiting for her since their rooms were next to each other.

"Trish let's go!" John complained.

"Hold on!" she said as she double checked herself.

He saw her and was speechless or at least for a moment or two.

"You look okay," he said examining her.

"You're not as bad as I thought," she replied.

"Oh yeah I here you go," he said handing her a rose.

"Thanks," she said smiling sweetly.

'Wow this girl can heal people with that smile,' he thought.

'Oh god this guy is so fucking sweet,' the thought ran through her head.

When they reached the restaurant they met up with their friends.

"Hey guys," Trish said as they came near her.

"Hey you look great," Stacy complimented.

"So do you," Trish replied.

They took their seats. There were only a few people on the dance floor at that time.

"Hey so what's up champ?" Randy asked John.

"Nothing except angel over there is nothing but a pain." He answered.

Hearing that he was talking about her, she turned around and glared at him.

"Hey Ash wanna dance?" Shawn asked her.

"Why not," she replied and went with him.

Soon Amy and Adam followed.

"Stacy are you up to it?" Randy asked her.

"Are you serious?" she said as they hit dance floor.

"Okay I know you hate me but we look like idiots just sitting here. Besides we are the champs," he told her.

"Fine," she said reluctantly.

A slow song played and they swayed back and forth but they didn't directly look at each other.

"Hey Trish," he called her attention.

"Yeah," she said.

"Can you come to my hotel room tonight?" he asked.

"Why?" she wondered.

"Oh nothing I guess I just feel lonely sometimes," he explained.

"This has to do with me how?" she asked.

"I just thought since our hotel rooms are next to each other, maybe you could come in mine," he pointed out.

She thought for a moment. 'You know you want to," her mind encouraged her.

"Okay," she finally agreed.

"Hey Ash," Stacy hissed.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Don't they look so cute together?" Stacy asked.

"Oh yeah," Amy interrupted.

Later that night Mr. McMahon went up on the stage that was set up there.

"I want to just acknowledge our two champions," he said.

A roar of cheers were heard.

"Mr. Cena please come up on stage and say a few words of recognition, you too Ms. Stratus," Mr. McMahon called.

John and Trish made their way onto the stage.

"Well I'd like thanks Mr. McMahon for this event and Ms. Stratus for her partnership," he said.

"I'd also like to thank Mr. McMahon as well as John thanks for bearing with me, and thanks you guys for coming here," she thanked.

"Kiss," someone yelled. Then there was a chant for it.

"Well Mr. Cena, Ms. Stratus you heard you heard them may we see one," Mr. McMahon encouraged.

John looked at Trish and she looked back. He slowly bent down, put his hand under her hair and gave her a quick kiss.

The crowd roared.

"Hey you guys it's getting late," Randy said.

"Yeah let's go," Adam insisted.

"Okay," John agreed.

They said bye to everyone and went out.

In the car Randy asked John, "Hey man, what's with the kiss?"

"Randy I know that you were the one who yelled for it," John said.

"Well yeah," he said.

When they got to the hotel John escorted her to her room.

"See ya later?" he asked.

"Yeah I'll be there in five minutes," she said.

She got into her room and changed into black sweat pants and a silk spaghetti strap night top. She went to his room and buzzed.

"Hey," he said as he let her in.

"Nice hotel room," she complimented.

"Thanks," he replied.

She took a seat on the couch while he got something in the kitchen.

When he came out he was holding two champagne glasses and a bottle of wine.

"What's all this for?" she wondered.

"I thought that maybe this is a good way to celebrate our championships.

"Okay…" she said.

He put the glasses down and poured the wine in.

"Here's to a long reign as champions," he said as he held his glass up high.

"To a long reign," she cheered, the glasses clinked and they both took a sip.

"Hey you wanna watch a movie?" he asked her.

"Yeah sure," she replied.

"Mission Impossible Three?" he asked again.

"Okay," she answered.

He turned off the lights and they began to watch the movie.

In the middle of the movie he didn't know what came over him but he pulled her closer to him and put his arm around her.

She felt it but it was just too right for her to be able to yell at. Instead she rested her head on his chest. This only made him bring her nearer.

'His hands are so soft,' she thought.

He spoke up, "Trish do you seriously think I'm a wanna be rapper?"

She looked up and answered, "No not really I don't even know why I called you that sorry. To be honest I think you're good at it. But do you think that I'm really such a bitch?"

He bit his lip, and then replied, "No I don't think you're a bitch. You're beautiful you know."

Then they grew silent again. They continued watching the movie.

Slowly he slid his arm down her thighs. He was surprised that she didn't kill him on the spot. Instead she looked up at him.

"John, why do we fight all the time? We weren't always like this," Trish sighed.

"Well it may seem retarded but you know how younger people annoy someone they like?" he began.

She nodded a yes.

"All I'm trying to say is that I love you Trish," he confessed.

"You what?" she asked him. She heard what he said she just couldn't believe it.

"I love you. When the company gave us that story line I couldn't believe my luck. When I kissed you tonight I tried my best not to…" he blabbered but her finger silenced him.

"Oh John, it's okay. You don't have to say anything except those three words. I always love you. I just feel like…" she was now the one paused.

Her lips were now his prisoner. A gasp escaped her lips but she soon realized what she had to do. She kissed him back.

His lips were so tender and bliss. He slowly lay her down on the couch pressing himself gently into her, making sure that he wasn't dreaming.

He slowly lifted his head off her. She looked into his warm blue eyes. His eyes were staring directly at her.

Then shot his tongue into her mouth. She closed her eyes again trying to feel every inch of him as he pressed onto her even more. His hands ran though her thighs. She grasped onto him tighter.

John slowly lifted his body off of hers, then he lifted her up with his soft hands. Trish then hugged him tightly. Tears ran freely from her eyes.

"John I love you so much I'm sorry for all those things I said to you before. I love you I truly do," she cried.

He pulled her away, wanting to see her beautiful form.

"Trish I'm sorry too. I didn't know how to act. I mean when I think I fall for a girl I act like I'm the best but when it came to you, I realized you were not like the others. You were different. I tried my hardest to block out those feelings because I didn't want to break your heart and I always felt unworthy," he apologized.

"Now we know that love is in the air," she teased

"I'm glad you feel the same way," he whispered.

"Well, love finds a way," she told him.

"So you're my girlfriend now right?" he made sure.

"You're my boyfriend right?" she answered.

"Well since it's obvious that you are I'd like you to wear this," he said reaching for a small jewelry box hidden behind a vase.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Oh something I always dreamt of you wearing," he answered.

He opened the box revealing a beautiful white gold ring where it was engraved, JohnxTrish.

"Oh…oh…oh my god," she screamed.

He slipped it on her.

"Perfect fit," he sighed.

"Like you," she said giving him a kiss.

"Let's hit the sacks," he said.

"Yeah it's getting late," she yawned.

They headed into the bedroom and got comfortable. She cuddled closely to him.

"Trish," he said.

"hhhmmm…" she answered.

"I love you," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," she said as she dosed off…


End file.
